Destiny
by Love Affair With Distance
Summary: SS. She was done showing herself to the world, and she was done waiting for her destiny. Her destiny was right in front of her.
1. Inevitable

**A/N: So, I have a new story… but this is completely different this is just a 3-parter I have been thinking about since the season finale. It's basically a look at Seth and Summer's life between her leaving, and the wedding – gush – at the end. I still CANNOT believe they got married! I couldn't stop the huge grin on my face! Anyway, on with the story…**

* * *

He dug his hands deeper into his slim, light colored jeans, balling his fists up. He saw it as a sort of tension release, or more, nerve release. He gulped the huge lump lodged next to his Adam's apple and suddenly found his worn, faded-out black converses really interesting.

"Seth…?" Taylor's voice rang through Seth's mind as he looked up from the shoes that covered his feet. He raised his eyebrows, in response to the mention of the name call. "Are you okay?" She said, her hand clasped with Ryan's as she looked at Seth with concern, Ryan's face etching the same concern.

"Oh," Seth said, with a long, over-drawn, sigh. "I'm fine," He said, hiding his nervous face with a fake smile, full teeth and all.

"C'mon Seth, it's not like you two are complete strangers, you talk whenever you can, and keep in contact via blogs and so forth, it really won't be that bad," Taylor smiled, knowing exactly what was on his mind.

"Who said anything about it being bad?" Seth asked, trying to act as calmly as he could, which was near impossible, he still gave that nervous Seth Cohen effect off, "Everything's going to be fine."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Ryan commented dryly to his best friend.

Seth glared at Ryan, "I'm fine. I'm not nervous definitely not nervous."

"Ooh, look, the bus is coming," Ryan, said, more to Taylor, pointing to somewhere behind Seth. Seth's face immediately paled and he swung round on his heal of his foot as fast as he could. When he saw no bus, or anything, for that matter, coming, he turned round with a scowl upon his face. "So…" Ryan said, after a few minutes of hushed giggles from Taylor and himself, "Not nervous are we?" He asked, referring to Seth's previous statement.

"Maybe just a tad bit nervous," Seth said, emotionless as he waited for the soft chuckles from Taylor and Ryan to subside, a dull expression crossing his face.

Ryan opened his mouth, presumably to make a smart-ass comment at Seth's expense when they heard the heavy noise of an exhaust pull into the beachside parking lot. This time, though, Seth closed his eyes, breathing deeply before re-opening them. When he'd had a few moments of his over-analyzing thoughts he decided it was time to turn round. But, when he turned round he was greeted with a bus, nonetheless, but it wasn't the right bus. He sighed, "How long does it take?" He asked.

"Obviously, a long time," Ryan said, smartly.

"Shut up, Ryan," Seth snapped, "I'm freaking out, and all you can do is make jokes," He said, although his voice gave off that he wasn't really as mad as he was making out, a small smirk creasing the corners of his mouth.

"Payback's a bitch, buddy," Ryan smiled at him. "Hey, at least you're admitting you're nervous," He shrugged. "I guess it's an improvement."

Seth just rolled his eyes, his back to Ryan and Taylor as he waited for the GEORGE bus to pull into the lot. It had been almost a year now, since the Cohen's had left Newport, and since Summer had left for GEORGE. And, finally, she was coming back. Seth and Summer had tried extra hard to put the effort in for their relationship, Summer phoning him whenever she got the chance, even if it meant missing an hour or two of that much needed sleep. And he made time to check her online blogs from his busy college schedule. And somehow, even though they could hardly believe it, they'd made it through the year, with only one or two arguments. Both were extremely proud of this title.

And the day was finally here, the day Seth had been counting down to, was finally here.

And then, the right bus pulled into the lot. Seth's breath caught in his throat as he, finally, realized he was going to be reunited with his girlfriend who he hadn't actually seen for six months, when GEORGE had gone to Providence for a rally, as recommended by Che. And they'd been able to go out, together. But as soon as it had begun, Summer was off to Chicago. But in that day or two they did have together, Seth had been able to fully understand and appreciate what Summer was doing.

And then, it all seemed so real. Summer was actually on that bus, he realized. He would be able to talk to her, see her, and just be with her, almost 24 hours a day. He wondered if it would be awkward between them. Then all he had to do was remember that they were Seth and Summer; things were bound to have that awkward-yet-comforting atmosphere about them.

Seth's thoughts really had consumed his time as he realized the bus had pulled to a complete stop and Taylor and Ryan, still holding hands, were waiting a few feet away from the door. Ryan looked back, bringing his arm up over his eyes to block the summer sun out of his eyes before motioning with the same hand, for Seth to join them.

Seth nodded and gripped his palms tighter in the pocket of his jeans and slowly made his way to the bus.

"Summer," Taylor squealed as soon as the small brunette stepped off the bus, looking around for her welcome home party. She took in all three of her friends, her smile brightening as they landed on the taller, lankier, member that had just joined.

She quickly ran towards them, and Taylor being Taylor, went in for the first hug. Almost strangling the poor girl, Summer smiled and patted her back awkwardly. "I missed you," Summer offered as she pulled out of the hug to look at her friend. Taylor nodded, and it was Ryan's turn.

"Roberts," He acknowledged before Summer sighed, and wrapped her arms around him, too.

"How's flapjacks?" She asked, concernedly as if flapjacks were her actual grandson – or daughter, whatever.

"I haven't seen you for a year, and the first thing you ask me is how my rabbit is?" Ryan asked, feigning shock, although he knew it was in Summer's heart to ask suck questions at first glance. She shrugged and Ryan grinned, "He – or she – I'm not exactly sure, is fine."

Summer nodded, and for the first time since she'd arrived her and Seth made eye contact. He had been looking at his shoes, once more, during her reacquaintance with Ryan and Taylor, kicking random stones and just generally avoiding looking at Summer at all costs. Taylor obviously noticed and nudged her boyfriend, he looked to, his left, at her a weird look on his face. She, with her eyes, looked at him and then at Seth and Summer. He then knew immediately what she was hinting at he nodded, "Okay, so, umm… me and Taylor have to go do…," He trailed off and looked at Taylor for help.

"Go do the thing, right, Ryan?" She asked, he nodded furiously, "So… we'll just be in the car doing this… thing, and, um, you can just come whenever."

"Yeah, take your time, this thing could take a while," he said, still nodding. He quickly reached and grabbed Taylor's hand and dragged her off in the direction of the car.

"Subtle, you guys!" Seth shouted after the couple as they rushed off, cursing each other for not being stealth enough, they looked back and both shared the same shrug and smile, before hurrying off towards Ryan's car. Seth sighed airily and then turned round to look at his girlfriend. "Hey."

Summer smiled, shyly, before stepping one step closer to Seth. Their eye's locked, and their breath mixed for a few seconds before Summer closed the gap, and flung her arms around Seth's neck, tightly, and resting her head in the fold of his neck. "I missed you, like, so much," She said. As soon as Seth felt a little wetness on his neck he pulled back and held Summer's shoulders at arms length as a few tears decorated her face.

"Hey, hey," He said, wiping away the tears that were increasing with every second of the moment they were in, "What's with the tears?" He asked, a small smile planted on his lips. As she brought her own hand up to cover his hand, on her face.

"Nothing, I just, really missed you," She said. And Seth's miniscule smile immediately brightened and widened. And he wondered how he got to this place. How Summer Roberts had become his girlfriend. He was almost tempted to make sure that it was him he was speaking to. Of course he knew he was the only one in a couple meter radar, and with how quietly Summer had said it he was the only one that would've heard it.

"I missed you, too," He said a smile still gracing his soft features. Summer smiled up at him, and decided that she could never, would never leave again. As much as she had loved traveling around with GEORGE, she had missed everyone way too much. She was done showing herself to the world, and she was done waiting for her destiny. Her destiny was right in front of her. With this thought on mind, she leaned up and brushed her lips with his own, soft, ones. The kiss started out a little shyly, they hadn't kissed for six months. And they hadn't kissed _properly_ in a year.

And Summer decided not to take Seth-kisses for granted anymore. She couldn't believe that she had even been close to forgetting what lip contact with him felt like. She couldn't believe that she would have given this up, just 'cause she wasn't sure of her destiny. She would've laughed. If her lips weren't doing other things.

Seth pulled away and smiled down at his girlfriend. The traces of tears that they both knew had been there earlier had disappeared and instead there was a smile as bright as – if not more brighter – than Seth's. She smiled back at him, her full lips creasing upwards. He grabbed her hand and picked up the one – yes, one – bag Summer had next to her. And dragged her towards the car, where, they both noted, Ryan and Taylor were leaned against it, and each other, watching the whole exchange between the reunited couple.

Seth and Summer both eye rolled in unison. While Ryan and Taylor both raised their eyebrows. They all smiled and packed into the car.

* * *

"Summer," Kirsten said in her calm sophisticated way, as she sat outside of her Berkeley home, with a little – even though she was bigger than when Summer had last seen her – Sophie-Rose tucked underneath her arm.

Summer smiled at the older woman, grabbing her boyfriend's hand and leading him up the pathway to his parents' house, towards his mother. As soon as she reached the pair on the lawn she wrapped her arms around Kirsten's shoulders, "Hey, Mrs. C," She greeted politely. It wasn't that she felt nervous around Sandy and Kirsten Cohen. But, like everyone, she had her own special nickname for them.

She pulled out of the hug that she'd been careful with, as to not squash her boyfriend's little sister. When she did pull away, she looked down to the little girl, "Aww," She commented as the nearly year old baby girl's nose scrunched up while she carefully snoozed away, "She's so adorable," Taylor had sent pictures of Sophie-Rose Cohen Summer's way, almost every week, but she looked completely different to the pictures – more cuter.

"Wanna hold her?" Kirsten asked, holding the baby out in front of her, towards Summer. Summer smiled, graciously and nodded taking the baby out of Kirsten's arms. And holding her still, supporting her head and wrapping her arm around her body. "You're a natural," The older woman smiled, "So, how was GEORGE?"

"It was… different," Summer commented as she looked up from the baby in her arms, to the other woman, with her eyebrows raised and arms folded, to the gangly man taking her bag out of the trunk of the car.

"Different in the good way, or…?" Kirsten asked, yet to notice the girl's attention was elsewhere as she looked at her daughter. Summer quickly looked round and up to the woman.

"Different, in a different way," After a second, Summer let out a little fit of giggles, as did Kirsten. "Okay, that made no sense, but it was good, and different, but it also made me realize some stuff, y'know?" Summer shrugged, and adjusted her arms and moved the baby carefully, and placed her back into her mother's ready arms.

Kirsten started to walk towards the front door, that was wide open, as Summer started to follow and talk to her at the same time. "Yeah, I mean when I left Newport, and Jimmy, for Berkley I was scared, I mean who wouldn't be? I, mean, I know I was staying in the same state, but I was leaving, everything I'd known, the town I grew up in. I was scared. But soon, I learnt to love Berkley, I loved the independence it gave me, but also the way I could be the person I'd always wanted to be. Not the shallow Newport teen destined to marry rich and become a stay-at-home mom. It's probably nothing like your experience but I had the same feeling," Kirsten shrugged, her long statement had lasted all the way from the lawn to the kitchen where she had started whipping up a few bottles of powder milk as Sophie started to stir, still in her arms.

Summer nodded, "I guess it's the same type of feeling then," She smiled.

"Yeah, so, if you don't mind me asking, did you find your Sandy Cohen?" She asked, smiling at the metaphor towards her husbands and her relationship. She didn't know where Seth and Summer stood at that moment in time. She knew that when Summer had left, she and Seth had been on a sort of break. But not the Ross and Rachel type of break. More the 'I love you, so I'll wait for you' break. But she still didn't know if they were a couple or if they had decided that their relationship was, just, a high school one.

Summer immediately blushed at the question, before nodding and distracting herself with looking over at Sophie. Kirsten smiled at the almost 20-year-old girl next to her. She didn't need words, just from the smile that had slowly made its way onto her face gave away the facts. Seth was her Sandy Cohen.

"Hello, mother," Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Seth entered the room, greeting his mother, and nodding to his, or Kirsten assumed, girlfriend.

"Seth, don't call me 'mother' it makes me sound old," Kirsten commented, dryly, in a good-natured way.

"Well, you are old," Seth shrugged, a smile intact on his face.

"I am not old, Seth Cohen!" She almost screeched to him, "I'm only 41!"

Seth coughed and let out something that sounded suspiciously like "Old" in-between his coughing fits. She opened her mouth to make a smart remark, but before he could he'd stolen the baby that lay in her arms and taken her into his own arms. "Isn't mommy old?" He asked, a smirk on his face as he talked to Sophie. Her intense blue eyes looked up at him, wide in wonderment. He nodded and smiled, "Yeah, she is."

Kirsten rolled her eyes at her two biological children but smiled nonetheless. Summer had stayed quiet but had a smile on her face, too. As she watched Seth play, or more talk, to his little sister.

"I'd watch it, Cohen," Summer commented, finally joining in on the conversation, she looked over at Kirsten with a mischievous look about her eyes, "Didn't Sophie need changing, or something…?" Summer pouted her bottom lip in wonderment.

Seth immediately handed the 11 and a half-month-old baby back to his mother, "Ew. You could've told me, _mother_," He said, putting emphasis on the word mother.

"Don't say 'Ew' again," Summer rolled her eyes.

Seth smiled at her, "Whatevs."

"Um, okay, have you changed into a teenage girl since I've been gone?" It was official, all awkward tension between Seth and Summer was gone, and in place was their casual, and familiar bickering.

"Oh, ho, no," He laughed as he said it, giving off the impression he wasn't going to do anything in retaliation, "You're going to pay for that, Summer Roberts," He said as he moved towards her, his hands at the ready. But Summer – knowing what he was about to do – quickly darted out of the kitchen and away from Seth.

Kirsten rolled her eyes after the two of them, and looked down at the eyes that were looking up at her, "I know, Sophie, they're bigger kids then you," She winked at her and Sophie let out a tiny giggle at her mother's comment, even though she didn't understand, and said, "Mama."

* * *

"Okay, later man." Seth said into the phone as he was ready to flip it down, "Don't call me that," He demanded into the cellular device.

"Just 'cause, I don't like it," Seth scowled, Summer came into the room and frowned, and mouthed 'Who's that?' Seth shook his head, "Okay, I have to go, I'll see you… oh, heck, I don't know, I'll catch up with you some other time," He said, and this time actually flipping the phone down, checking the time, and pocketing it.

"Who was that?" Summer repeated the words she had just mouthed.

"Oh, my roommate," Seth rolled his eyes and started fiddling with the comforter that was laying at the end of the bed, while Summer went into the bathroom. They'd been out that night; going out to some posh restaurant Seth couldn't remember the name of, a sort of homecoming dinner for Summer. Even though it wasn't really her home, so it was pretty stupid to have a 'homecoming' party.

"Oh, what's he like?" Summer asked, curiously, coming back into the bedroom they were sharing at his parents' house.

"Annoying," Seth said as he kept playing with the green material.

"Why?" Summer asked curiously as she found something to busy herself with.

"He's just one of those people that make up nicknames for everyone, and mine always seem to be centered around me being from California or being spoilt or whatever," Seth said as he ran out of examples of the variations of names Sam – his roommate – had made for him.

"So… you don't get on?" Summer's eyes squinted in curiosity.

"No, we get on like a house on fire," Seth laughed, "We just have a 'you're annoying, but my best friend anyways' kinda friendship," Seth shrugged he smiled as he realized it made no sense what so ever. But his relationship with Sam could only be described if you actually witnessed it. If you met them, at first glance you'd think they were sworn enemies, but they were so close. They punched each other, called each other names, and yet, got on famously.

"I thought Ryan was your best friend…?" Summer asked, once again curious, and starting to fell the effects one year could have on a relationship.

"Ryan's my brother, Sam is my best friend," Seth corrected, and shrugged, "I mean, Ryan was my first best friend, and he'll be there like, when important things happen, but Sam is my best friend of the moment. If I have a problem in Providence, he's my guy."

Summer's lip stuck out in wonderment as she thought it over before nodding, "I guess that's cool, but isn't it sad?" Summer asked, Seth looked up from the bed as Summer sat down next to him, but far enough to still look in his eyes, Seth looked at her curiously and shook his head, telling her he didn't understand, "That you can't stay best friends with people you went to high school with," Summer shrugged.

Seth nodded, "Yeah, I guess, but there's no use living in the past is there? I mean, I have to keep in contact with Ryan we're, like, related, maybe not biologically but brotherly, and he'll always be my best buddy, but I guess we all just grow up, and change, thus not staying friends with people we went to high school with," Seth said wisely, and Summer realized that there really was a lot of catching up for her and Seth, but then, she realized, it would all happen in due course, they had a whole lifetime to tell each other everything happened in that year apart.

Summer nodded, and smiled before leaning closer to Seth, and capturing his lips in their second kiss of the day. While they may not have kissed a whole lot that day, they had always been touching. Whether it be when Seth had tickled her countless times that day, or they were holding hands, they were always touching. And they had both missed this, and each other way too much to let one another go again.

They'd gone out there, and found themselves and they were now ready for their destiny. They were Seth and Summer. They were inevitable.

* * *

**So, there you go, please review! And I'll try my hardest to get another chapter out before Monday night. No promises just a lot of effort!**

**Okay, so you can go review now. :)**


	2. Fate

**Ugh, I'm such a horrible updater. Sorry, sorry, sorry! Blame life – I do, frequently.**

* * *

She woke him up with a kiss. He'd once told her the only thing that could manage to wake him up in the morning–excluding coffee–was when her lips were on his and massaging each other's lips. So, she decided, on the morning of his 21st birthday, she'd wake him up in his favorite possible way.

"Mmm," He moaned in protest as Summer pulled back from his lips. Not only had he lost the feeling of her lips against his, he was now very much awake at 8am on a Sunday. Which was not good. And so not the best way to start the day.

"Happy birthday, baby," She cooed in his ear. She only used term's of endearment on special occasions–basically Chrismukkah and birthdays–because every time she called someone 'baby' or 'babe' she'd suddenly get a high school flashback to when she used to think that a night at Holly's beach house, getting drunk, and hooking up with randoms, was fun. So, in an attempt to wipe them memories away, she only used the nicknames when she felt it was needed.

With his eyes still snapped shut, he let the huge grin overcome his face as he was reminded what day it was. He slowly opened his eyes letting the lazy smile still roam the features, he looked at his girlfriend who had since cupped his face, and stared at her.

When he failed to get out of bed, to which she rolled her eyes at, she decided another reminder was need, "You're 21, Cohen," He nodded and her hands were still underneath his chin and she was now straddling his legs.

"C'mon, you have to get out of bed," She said once more as she saw his eyes droop for the fifth time in the last 2 minutes.

"I would if you weren't making my legs go dead, woman," He said as he pointed out the fact she was on top of him still. She smiled and quickly jumped off of him and onto the other side of the bed. "Thank you," He said, swinging his legs round and out of the bed as he put his head in his hands.

Summer immediately came round behind him, she wrapped her arms around his front and leaned her head on his shoulder, "C'mon, I made breakfast. We have loads to do today!" She exclaimed as she tried pushing him off the bed. And, of course, she succeeded because he was skinnier than her and he was still tired so forcing his movements was the way forward.

And he didn't even completely wake up until she had pulled him into the kitchen of their 1 bedroom studio apartment and he saw the delicious meal Summer had set out.

It was kinda tradition for them, ever since Summer's birthday in the summer after Junior year–with Seth on his 'little trip' for her birthday, and her dating Zach for his birthday–they would go to one another's house, and make them a celebratory breakfast. Of course, Summer would get help from the whole Cohen clan–Ryan, Sandy, Kirsten–while Dr. Roberts would let Seth in while he was on his way to work, with a grunt towards the boy and a "Tell Summer to call me," being the only help he got.

Seth had been surprised that Summer had still cooked for him. And he wasn't sure why. He'd made her breakfast for her 20th birthday that was just 2 months ago, bearing in mind it had only been 2 pop tarts and cup of coffee due to the fact that they'd just moved to Providence and all there stuff was still in boxes and that was the only food they had in the cupboard. But still he'd put it on a tray with a rose and brought it into her. Because it was their tradition, and who were they to break tradition?

Seth looked down at Summer who was clasping his hand and smiled, before planting her lips with a small kiss. Showing his thankfulness for the meal. Because Seth and Summer were all about kisses nowadays. And Seth guessed it was because they'd grown up, and so had their love. Their relationship had once been about keeping everything on the quiet, but now it was Summer initiating kissing, holding hands, or general PDA's. And it was different, but still the same.

And when they both took their seats opposite one another on their old dining table that only just earned the title of 'table' let alone 'dining table' that could only just fit into their too small apartment, it reminded them both briefly of the little trip down to TJ sitting in the old booth as they worked in a routine that was new but felt so synced.

But, of course, with Seth being _little _hyper because it was his _21st birthday_, the silence that had engulfed them just _had_ to be broken. "So…," He let out an overdrawn 'o' hoping that Summer would catch on to what he meant by it. When she looked up at him with her eyebrows arched in question he continued. "Where are my presents?" He said, clapping his hands that had previously had a knife and fork in that were digging at the chocolate chips pancakes Summer had made, together. And rubbing them, like a greedy child.

"What presents?" Summer played him along, hinting that there weren't presents.

Seth's mouth hung in shock as she went back to eating her pancakes like it wasn't a big deal. Like he wasn't expecting a birthday present off her. She looked up at him and chuckled a bit, before pulling a straight face. "Well you can't expect me to buy you presents, _and_ make you breakfast it's one of the other, buddy."

Seth had caught on to the fact that she was playing him along; although Summer was unpredictable and he couldn't be 100 percent sure that she hadn't got him anything. He raised his eyebrows sceptically. "Really?" He asked, Summer just nodded slowly, and calmly, and not faltering in the new technique Seth was using. "You haven't got me one single thing, even though I bought you a pretty expensive matching necklace and earrings for your birthday?" Seth said, as dull as he could.

He picked up the newspaper that Summer had put out, and started reading it as if he didn't really care. Summer frowned and wondered why Seth wasn't moaning and complaining about the fact he had no presents. "Yeah, pretty much," She said, although the confidence and spunk that had previously been in her statements had disappeared.

"Mmm," Seth said, and nodded as he lifted the newspaper to cover his face where he was hiding his laughter by biting his lip. The same silence they had started the meal off with was back, but with a whole new edge. Summer was in shock that Seth wasn't begging her to go out and buy him some presents and Seth wasn't talking in fear that his smooth cover would be blown by the slightest bit of laughter.

"Okay, okay," Summer said after a couple of minutes of deciding she didn't like the silence. "I have got you presents, I was just playing with you," She confessed and sighed.

Seth brought his head out of the newspaper and stared at her in the eyes, "Is that so?" He said, in a mock British accent. Before bursting into laughter.

Although, his laughter was cut short when he felt a sharp kick in his leg. He looked up to see an evil glint in her eye. "What?" He asked as he leant down and rubbed his leg that was turning a darker color then the rest of his pale body. "I shouldn't have to get hurt. While I have to be your slave on your birthday, you shouldn't hit me on mine," He commented.

Summer meekly shrugged but smiled at the same time, "Okay, but seriously," She said as Seth brought his hand from his leg and to the white coffee cup on the table to bring it to his lips. "I do have some presents for you."

"So…," Summer said as she sat on their bed, once more. Her hands were in a ball in her lap as she looked at Seth expectantly. "What'd you think?" She hand gestured towards the gift in his hands.

He turned round to her, dumbstruck before cupping her face and bringing her lips closer to his. She wet her lips and closed her eyes but when their lips got closer so they were a millimetre a part he whispered, "I love it," and then went on to kiss her.

And Summer smiled into the kiss. And wondered how the hell someone could make her feel like this. When she had been a flat chested 13-year-old that would do anything to get a boyfriend she'd never thought being in a relationship. Being in love would feel like this. And then her mom had left and she'd grown colder against the world, and assumed there was no such thing as 'love' in the world. But now, here she was, at 20. Being in love.

"So, you don't think it's like inappropriate or whatever? 'Cause I mean you don't even skateboard or whatever anymore, and y'know it seems a little vein maybe I should take it back and get you another present…?" Summer rambled on, with one of her closest friends being a rambler and her best friend and boyfriend being a rambler, it was no surprise Summer was one, too.

"Summer!" Seth exclaimed as he lifted up the deck in his lap, "I love it, it's the best gift ever!"

She'd thought long and hard about what to get Seth for his birthday. He was the easiest person she knew to buy for – probably because she knew everything about him. But she didn't want it to be easy. She wanted it to be original and she wanted him to be memorised and never forget what it was. So, she'd decided to mix 3 of his passions in together. She'd dug up an old drawing of her self in the characteristic form – Little Miss Vixen, and had it imprinted into a skateboard deck. Of course she'd only remembered that he hadn't skateboarded in… well, she couldn't even remember, when he'd been opening the present.

But she could tell from his facial features that he loved it, she just hoped her interpretations were correct.

"Are you-," She was cut off as his lips crashed into hers into a forceful yet soft kiss she'd grown accustomed to. She moaned out 'sure' into his lips at the beginning of the kiss before bringing her hand to run through his curls.

"I'm sure," He whispered to go with the intensity of the moment, before he jumped up, "We should go test it, like, now," He exclaimed dropping the gift onto the bed before racing off into his closet.

She smiled before following him, making sure his outfit was 'color co-ordinated.'

* * *

"Hey, bro," Seth said into his phone as he saw the caller display read 'Ryan.'

"Hey, man, happy birthday!" Ryan said into the phone with a soft laughter filling the phone.

"I know, I can buy alcohol legally now!" Seth said. "I don't need to use the good ole' fake ID anymore," Seth grinned into the phone and suddenly sorta missed Newport. In Newport him and Ryan would be able to have conversations like this at least 5 times a day. Now they were lucky to get their witty brotherly banter every other day.

"Yeah, you can go under the name of Seth Cohen and still get turned down for having a Fake ID," Ryan commented dryly but in his good nature.

"Yeah, well I was 21 first, so in your face," Seth laughed into the phone as he started walking around his apartment touching random stuff, running his hands along surfaces and trying to dodge any out-sticking furniture that would catch his leg that he'd done so many times.

"So what'd Summer get you?" Ryan said, even though he already knew, Summer had phoned him up at the end of August asking him what to get for Seth's birthday and Ryan had told her that he 'Was having trouble with his own present so she was on her own' to which she'd called him an 'unhelpful ass' she'd then phoned him back about a week before Seth's birthday with an apology, a suggestion towards his own present for Seth and a confession as to what she'd bought him.

It's why he liked the new Summer, she was still her bitchy, bossy, old self yet she was more remorseful about it.

"Oh, she just got me a skateboard deck with Little Miss Vixen on it," Seth said as he ran his hand over the Television set. He looked at his hand and saw all the dust and scrunched his nose up before wiping his hand on his jeans. He fell back onto the couch ungracefully, "So how's the life of Ryan Atwood then?" Seth asked.

"God, Seth, you've changed," Ryan laughed, "It's your birthday and you're inquiring about my life?" He asked feigning shock. Seth rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth to say something Ryan butted in, "An eye-roll? Now there's the old Seth Cohen."

Seth stopped his mouth from moving and looked round and expected to see Ryan behind the curtain or something, how would Ryan know he was rolling his eyes? "How'd you kno-?"

"I know everything, man," Ryan said, which caused Seth to snort, "Okay, it's pretty obvious, it's what you do, someone says something at your expense you roll your eyes and then make a smart ass comment. It's how you work. It why you and Summer get on so well," Ryan said in a reply to the gracious snort Seth had given him.

Seth then went to say something else but before he could he could hear talking that wasn't him or Ryan. "Summer?" He heard Taylor Townsend's voice asked. He had to roll his eyes but smile, like Ryan said, it was just who he was to do that. "Give me the phone, Ryan," Taylor said holding her hand out expectantly with her hand on her hip waiting to talk to her closest girlfriend, even if they were nowhere near close in the literal sense, with an Atlantic ocean separating them.

"It's Seth, remember, it's his birthday," Ryan spoke slowly as if talking to a 5-year-old.

"Oh," She let out a disappointed sigh.

"Aww, it's nice to be loved," Seth also let out a sigh as he said it.

"I'm sorry, Seth," Taylor bellowed into the earpiece, obviously Ryan still had the phone and she was trying to talk to Seth without taking the phone, "I just want to talk to Summer, can you put her on?"

"You know, you could've added a 'Happy birthday, Seth, I miss you, too, can I please speak to Summer'."

"Okay," Taylor sighed again as she looked at her boyfriend and cursed him for having a complicated best friend/brother, Ryan just shrugged and held out the phone closer to her mouth so she wouldn't have to shout and so Seth could here her, "Happy birthday, Seth, I miss you as well as Summer, now may I please speak to her!" She pleaded into the phone.

"I'm afraid, Taylor, that she's gone out," Seth said trying hard not to laugh. He'd gotten her to recite a whole sentence just to talk to Summer, and Summer wasn't even home.

"What!?" Taylor asked, infuriated, one at Seth for stringing her along, and then at Summer for not being home, "Well could you tell her to ring me whenever, please?" Taylor grumbled handing the phone back to a hysterical Ryan.

"That was a good one, man," Ryan said as he watched his girlfriend pout on his dorm bed. He smiled and then burst into another fit of giggles.

"I don't see what's so funny," Taylor blushed.

"Haha, tell Taylor I'm sorry, but before that, I need your advice," Seth said, turning the funny and playful mood into a more serious one.

"Ahh, there's the real Seth Cohen, well seen as it's your birthday, what can I do?" Ryan asked.

Seth grinned, "Well…," he started.

* * *

Seth drummed his fingers on the table as Summer's eyes scanned the menu, she frowned and looked over her choices, "Cohen," Suddenly Seth's head snapped up and looked at Summer, he raised his eyebrows, "Can you stop doing that, please? I'm trying to decide on what to have."

"Yeah, because I'm sure that deciding what you want from a menu is the hardest decision _ever_," Seth said, raising his hands to face level and waving them, as if a big catastrophe had happened, Summer glared at him, then deciding that she'd managed to stopped his fingers from tapping, so proceeded to go on and look at the menu.

Seth looked over Summer's shoulder and saw the short, old, Chinese lady coming out from the kitchen with the Fortune Cookies, his palms started sweating and he looked at his glass of water that had already been placed on his table when he'd arrived.

He was nervous. His leg was bobbing up and down under the table and he was trying to concentrate on the water glass in front of him, instead of looking at Summer directly. "Cohen?" Summer asked concernedly, "Are you okay?" She asked, Seth nodded and she brought her hand over and covered his, rubbing it, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap," She said, now the woman and owner of the restaurant was at the table.

"Here you go," She said with a distinctively Chinese accent and a wink in Seth's direction. Seth nodded back.

Summer frowned, "Why are we eating fortune cookie's _before_ dinner?" she asked once the woman was out of earshot. She really didn't feel like being on 'Chinese women gone wild' tonight.

Seth shrugged and laughed nervously, "Why don't we just open them anyways?" He asked.

"Cohen, you're acting weird."

"Aren't I always acting weird?" Seth shrugged it off with a smart remark shot as himself.

"I guess…" Summer said as she frowned and searched Seth's 'reluctant to look at her' eyes.

Seth opened up his own and read it aloud, "_Jump now, the net will form later_," He frowned, "Well that's a load of crap," He said trying to be normal Seth Cohen esque, but he wasn't sure Summer was buying it as she was still searching his face for any hint of why he was acting weirder then normal Seth Cohen weird.

She cracked open the cookie and started reading her message. Seth felt like he couldn't breathe for 5 seconds while he watched her facial expressional change several times.

Summer read and re-read her small little slip of paper so many times and yet she still couldn't comprehend the words. When she looked up at Seth, she'd seen he'd pushed something towards her in a little black box with his shaking hands.

She let the slip of paper that read_ 'Marry me, Summer Roberts. Love Cohen' _drop to the table as tears filled her eyes and she picked up the black – even though it was more a deep purple – velvet, box up and using both her hands opened it.

She was shaking. As was Seth as he tried to watch her reaction but also trying to avoid eye contact. He gulped and nearly felt tears stinging his eyes, one because of the intensity of the moment, and the thought that she might say no. And Seth wasn't sure he could handle another no.

And suddenly Seth was very self-conscious; maybe he should've waited. Maybe he should've done it after they'd both graduated college. Maybe, maybe, maybe. Seth could've really done with a shot in that moment. Actually, make that 2. Or even 3.

And if he could've got away from that moment, he realised, he would've been able to, legally.

His hands were in a ball on the table as he played with them, trying to distract himself. But Summer covered his fidgeting hands with her own hand. And when Seth saw the sparkling ring on the ring finger, left hand. His heart soared. He looked up quickly to see Summer's face decorated with mascara tears. But a glowing smile on her face. She nodded, furiously, and whispered, "Yes."

And then, Seth felt like he was in an entirely different universe. The last time he'd proposed, he'd seen uncertainty, fear, and worst of all guilt. But this time he'd seen love, devotion, and happiness. The things he'd hoped and expected for. And this time she leaned over and kissed him, it was fiery and passionate and loving and tender and so many other adjectives that Seth just couldn't list at that moment.

This was how it was supposed to be, really. Not some meek, awkward hug they'd shared on her bedroom floor with a negative pregnancy test next to them, a sigh of relief from both parties, and a glow in the dark ring that was sure to make Summer's finger green.

It was supposed to be in some big fancy restaurant with them dressed up. It was supposed to be a sparkling diamond and white gold ring that cost more money than Seth had. It was supposed to be like this.

This was fate. It was supposed to happen, as Zach and the gay dude that used to own his parents' house had said; _'You can't fight fate'_ and it'd taken Seth 21 years to the day to figure it out. But nothing was more truthful than that statement.

They'd proved it so many times. They'd tried to date other people, they'd tried taking time out for their own dreams, but they still kept coming back to each other.

It _was_ destiny.

It _was _inevitable.

It _was_ fate.

* * *

**So I hope that wasn't _too_ cheesy or anything. I hate Cheesy. So I would like to say thanks to; Sarah (SarPinky) for the idea of Seth's gift. And I want to say sorry to Jordan (Mrs. Cohen) for using the idea that I said I wouldn't use but I completely ran out of ideas.**

**And I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. 15 reviews!? For 1 chapter! I've never got that before. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Even though I don't deserve it for not updating. Please review again. It'd be awesome and make me stop studying, and doing homework, just to finish with the last chapter. Although I was thinking of maybe turning it into a 4-parter. Yay, or neigh?**

**Okay, go review! It's a dying child's wish. I have yet to find the dying child.**


	3. Destiny

**So today (5th April) is very special, especially to me, it's… my birthday! Yay, the only time I'm not busy to write is my birthday… weird, much? Haha. So anyway, as an extra present, you could read and then review! Cos, word is, down on the street; all the cool kids are doing it. So enough with the small talk, and on with the business. :)**

* * *

_You know it ain't easy  
For these thoughts here to leave me  
There's no words to describe it  
In French or in English  
Well, diamonds they fade  
And flowers they bloom  
And I'm telling you  
These feelings won't go away  
They've been knockin' me sideways_

– _Citizen Cope. _

* * *

"Seth?" Julie called into the room, after being sent in search of the absent groom-to-be. She frowned and put her hand on her hip as she looked around the room, this was the last room of the house, the last one she'd gone to look in, he should've been in here. He had to be in here, his suit was carefully laid out on the bed, with his fancy shoes placed next to them, and his converses were still in there, he couldn't have gone far. Just as she was about to leave, she heard a crash. In the ensuite to the guest room he was occupying.

She frowned harder and swiftly in her formal dress moved closer towards where the noises were coming from.

Seth cringed at the noise and quickly grabbed the cigarette butt in his mouth onto the ashtray that was next to the open window. He wasn't a chain smoker or anything; he just needed, in that specific moment, to take the edge off. He'd done pot in high school because of stress over college, and so forth, so on his wedding day, he was surprised it was only a cigarette needed to calm his nerves. He stumped the ash out into the glass tray. "Hang on, Julie," He laughed nervously as he started spraying random sprays around the small, green, bathroom.

"Seth, is everything okay?" Julie asked concerned as she knocked the wooden door, preaching for his attention. She bit her bottom lip and tried to listen in to what he was doing in the small bathroom, making sure he wasn't trying to leave or something.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be out in a second," He said, even more nervous than before he'd taken a relief off himself. He quickly made sure nothing smelt of the horrible stench from the smoke, and then unlatched the door for the older woman to walk in, to see everything was okay, and he wasn't doing anything he wasn't supposed to.

Julie clicked the door open, and carefully opened it, squinting her eyes in suspicion as she walked into the bathroom that smelt like cheap aftershave and perfume. Seth smiled nervously as she inspected the room, like any mother would. Everyone had noticed the changes in Julie since Henry was born. She was more concerned about everyone else around her, rather than herself. She cared a great deal about Summer, Ryan and Seth. It was almost like she was trying to make up for her past with her own 2 daughters by mothering her late daughter's friends. Even if they already had mothers, or were way past the point of needing one. She mothered them.

She frowned once more and stuck her bottom lip out in wonderment, "What've you been doing, Seth?" She asked her best friends son as if he were 16 and was past curfew, but he wasn't, he was 23 and he had graduated college and was working his way up in the comic book business. And he was about to get married, after being mature and waiting 'till he had a decent salary – not that being the coffee boy provided a good income, but it was a start and that, combined with his and Summer's trust fund's, he was able to buy them a small apartment in Providence. He was definitely different than the boy she had met at 16.

"Nothing," He smiled sheepishly as he saw the suspicious glint, mixing in with her bright green eyes, giving him a taste of the old Julie Cooper, proving the theories he thought when Summer would have a rage-blackout, that people could never change fully.

"Then…," She trailed off, moving past Seth quickly that he couldn't even comprehend the movements 'till she held up the ashtray next to the window up. "What's this?" She asked, trying to keep a straight face but she couldn't help the small, smug smile from creasing the corners up of her lips.

"I've never seen it before in my life," Seth tried, trying to seem confused in his facial movements, even if he knew he was only postponing the inevitable, and looking completely stupid. Julie raised her eyebrows and moved to look taller, proving she wasn't a full, while letting out a "Uh huh," waiting for him to answer her questioning looks and disbelieving body language. "I swear," He said, raising his right hand, "I've never seen it."

"Sure," Julie nodded, disbelieving, "Well then we'll just see what Summer has to say. Or, even better, what your mom would say…" She trailed off warningly, even though he didn't live at home anymore, he didn't like to disappoint his parents, and he'd promised his dad back before graduation that he would never smoke, anything, ever again. So he had no choice but to admit it to Julie so she had something against him for the rest of his life, then being busted right now, right here, on his wedding day.

"Fine," He said, bowing his head as he admitted. "I was smoking, but only because I was nervous, I just wanted to settle them a bit," He defended, making it clear that it wasn't a regular thing. He chewed the inside of his mouth as he awaited a response to his confession, his head was bowed looking down at his black socks and he realised he only had an hour to be dressed and ready to marry the love of his life.

Julie laughed a little and chucked the remainder of the ashtray into the yellow bin next to the sink, before grabbing Seth's shoulder's, turning him around and trudging him into the room he'd called his own for over 2 weeks now. "It's okay to be nervous, y'know," She said as she sat him down on the bed and grabbed the chair in the corner of the room to seat in front of him. "God knows I was."

Seth shrugged and avoided eye contact with his… ex-step-grandmother? He wasn't sure anymore, and even though his family may have been complicated, and there was illegitimate children popping up everywhere, he wouldn't have changed it for the world. Even though his grandfather was dead and Julie had already had 2 attempted marriages, he still liked to see her as apart of the family. "I know, it's just…," He trailed off, unsure of how to explain it.

"Nerve-racking? Horrifying? Scary?" She asked, knowing exactly what he was feeling, and while Summer was… better than him at handling it, that she was most-likely having similar thoughts. Seth nodded and played with his long, thin, fingers in his lap. She grabbed them still and he looked up into his eyes, "Don't worry, you've got nothing to worry about. I mean, I've been married what twice now, and I've been proposed to 3 other times, I think," She laughed. "And I don't think I ever married for love, well that sounds bad, but there's always been a reason that I married each of them men. And while everyone in Newport may think I married your grandfather for his money, it was really for security and not just the type money brings, I mean it was nice and all. But with everything that happened with Jimmy, I just wanted my girls to feel settled, secure," She said, justifying her actions.

"Yeah, I know," Seth said, looking at the older woman with a small reassuring grin.

"And you're going to marry Summer, who's lovely, and you couldn't have got yourself a better girl, but the fact that you've been in a 8 year relationship, and you're still very much in love as day one. That proves something. You've got no reason to be nervous, I mean you're already an old married couple, anyways, why not make it official?" She asked, adding humor to the sentimental conversation they were having.

Seth nodded. "Thanks, Julie," He said after a moment of thought. She lifted her hands that were placed on his into her own lap and then held out her left, expectantly. Seth sighed and handed her the packet of Camel Lights.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," She states at the worried look on Seth's face. "The thing's I'd have done to have one of these," She held up the white packet, "or a drink on any of my wedding days…," She trailed off.

Seth nodded and sighed as he stood up, and turned round to the chocolate brown sheets that had his suit laid on. "Are you going to be alright?" Julie asked, worriedly, knowing that he was probably still nervous, as were most people on their wedding days. Seth looked at her, half grinned and nodded. And when he nodded Julie was reminded of her son Henry when he was about to get candy. She smiled and gestured her head towards him before walking out of the room.

"Well," Seth said, as he picked up his companion that was now 17 years old, in the form of a plastic toy horse, off his nightstand and stroked his plastic head. "Guess it's just you and me, buddy," He checked his watch, "Well, for another hour," He breathed out and set the brown horse on the nightstand once more before he started getting changed for his wedding. And with shaking hands, and ironic sniggers, he was dressed.

* * *

"Taylor…?" Summer asked worriedly as she saw her best friend sat on her bed, head in her hands. "What's wrong?" Summer asked, her tone telling Taylor to hurry up. It was the morning of her wedding, and she had plenty to do other than see if Taylor's blogs had been updated, or something stupid she'd come to Summer for help with before.

"It's just, I think, I think that, Ryan might, you know…," Taylor said, and the thought of whatever was so bad started her snivvles again. Summer rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed next to her, and awkwardly put her hand around the perky, blonde.

"What, what's Ryan going to do? 'Cause you know I have wedding-rage-blackouts, still. I can hurt his sorry ass," Summer said, all too serious. And even though she was being totally serious, dead pan face, and all, Taylor managed to laugh at the offer.

"No, it's not anything he's done… yet," Taylor added in an after-thought. Her face etched confusion and thoughtfulness at the same time, and it was starting to freak Summer out, a bit. And she still had to be at a wedding – her wedding – in half an hour.

"Taylor, what's wrong?" She asked. "Taylor!" She shouted, "Please, just tell me. I'm your friend, and I'm also about to get married then I swear I will gag you and drag you outside, and then I'll make sure that your blogs are banned," Summer threatened, it seemed that her rage-blackouts that had subsided when she'd gone off with G.E.O.R.G.E were now back in full throttle.

"It's just, I think Ryan's going to ask me to marry him," Taylor looked up at Summer with watery eyes as she sat on the white, linen sheets with her best friend's arm swung over her shoulder. Summer looked shocked, and pissed at the same time. She looked at her friend, before pulling her arm back.

"So, you're telling me, you've got sloppy make-up stains all over my white, wedding, dress 'cause you think your boyfriend of 5 years is going to ask you to marry him, you seriously are a weird girl. When your boyfriend asks you to marry you, it's a good thing," She explained it out as if Taylor was in kindergarten, her face and voice oozed sarcasm and Taylor gave Summer a blank look, not accepting her sarcasm.

"You know, I'm in a crisis here, Summer," She said, standing up. "And all you can do is be sarcastic and not let me finish my speech, you're so spending way too much time with Seth, maybe it's not such a good idea you guys get married," She said, more of a thought to herself as she sucked her bottom lip in and creased her eyebrows, as if she was really thinking of not letting Seth and Summer get married.

"Taylor! Look, just hurry up, say what you have to say, and then we're going to get completely ready and then I'm going to get married, okay?" No response. "Taylor, hurry up!" Summer exclaimed once more as she checked the clock in the corner of Sandy and Kirsten's room that she'd made her bridal headquarters upon arriving there that morning. There were no men allowed, except Sandy because it was his room too after all, but he was given a icy glare as he entered and he soon rushed off, in fear of one of Summer's blackouts.

"Okay, it's just I have a feeling, that he's only doing it 'cause you guys are," Taylor admitted, now sitting back on the queen size bed, and playing with her fingernails in her lap, Summer was stood over her, nodding while tapping her foot. "And I also think that I may not be what he wants," She laid out her insecurities to Summer.

"Yeah, 'cause that's totally like Ryan to stay in a five year relationship even though he doesn't really like you," Summer sarcastically commented. Taylor looked up at her and gave her a look that was screaming 'that doesn't help.' Summer sighed and sat back down on the bed, taking one of Taylor's hands in-between her own and looking into her eyes. "Look, you're the longest relationship he's been in, and if he wants to get married? Why not? I mean you were the one all giddy with joy when we started planning this one," Summer gestured with her hand to the window open, outside where she could here the development of her dream wedding.

Taylor smiled sheepishly, "I know, it's just I sometimes get the feeling that he'd rather have someone else… someone he can't have," She said, gesturing towards the other person. Summer closed her eyes as she figured out who the person was. The person she didn't want to think of today. "Oh," Taylor said, noticing her friends sudden silence, "I didn't mean to bring her into it, it's just…,"

"Taylor, look," Summer said, sighing, "I think he realised at the beginning of your relationship, you were never going to be another Marissa. And I think that's why it was a bit rocky at the beginning, he felt like he was betraying her. But really, Marissa was… she was all for the angst. She was a spoilt rich kid cliché, she drunk, all the time, no matter if her life was fine, she was a borderline alcoholic, and she had so many problems, all the time. One of the reasons I think she died was because she ran out of problems, and I think after 6 years Taylor, I think he's over it."

Taylor gulped, "You can never really get over death, you can move on, sure, but you never get over it. Like the way I'll never be your best friend, and I'll never be the love of Ryan's life," Taylor said as she avoided eye contact. She didn't like to discuss Marissa with Ryan or Summer. There always seemed to be an elephant in the room when one of their memories was brought up from high school. She didn't want that now. Not on Summer's day.

"Okay so a couple of months after Marissa died and I was going through that weird 'don't wash, don't talk' stage, I sat back and realised that I was doing all this, because of Marissa. Because of the girl that ditched me for countless boys, and one girl. The girl that dumped all her problems on me and never offloaded my own problems on herself. I was doing this all for the fraud that called herself my best friend, I mean that sounds bad, but it was. It was what I thought. And it's what helped me get counselling which helped me get over my little… funk. See; so don't worry about Ryan still wanting Marissa. I think at some point, he did love her. But she needed a hero complex, and he just couldn't be a hero 24/7," Summer said as she stood up and pulled her bridesmaid up with her.

Taylor bit her lip and looked down at the shorter girl, "Thanks Summer, and sorry, for bringing this up on your wedding day," Taylor gestured around the golden room, mostly from the bright sun outside.

"No worries, and hey that's what friends are for, eh?" She asked, nudging her friend, "Oh, God, it's 15 minutes. 15 minutes until I become Mrs. Seth Cohen," Summer tried to pull off a horrified face, but her gleaming smile and rosy cheeks gave off the impression she was more than happy to become that title.

Taylor smiled at her best friend, showing her pearly whites off as she did, and etched her friends happiness. She didn't think anyone deserved this as much as Seth and Summer. They'd been there for each other the whole way, doing whatever they could to compromise and make their relationship work. And now they were finally settling down. They'd survived runaways, water-polo players, comic books, college, death, and hippies, and they were still together and still in love.

* * *

She walked up the aisle as Summer Roberts, and she going to come back down it as Summer Cohen. She loved that thought, the thought that she was going to share something as important and simple as a name with Seth.

When she was younger, and a Newpsie in training, she'd vowed she'd marry for money, not love, and she'd have a big expensive wedding on the beach, and then Marissa had pointed out that her dress would be ruined if it was down the beach, and then Summer had to re-plan her whole wedding again. But now here she was, standing in her soon-to-be in-laws back yard as she readied herself for her cue. Her bridal march.

And she almost laughed at the thought of ten years ago, no one, including she, didn't know who Seth was. She felt like she'd known him her whole life, their connection was that strong. And no matter what he'd been there for her, and she just hoped she'd done the same. She walked down the aisle that was aligned with rose petals that a young Sophie had thrown out of a wicker basket, just moments before.

She made eye contact with familiar faces at her small wedding, some she'd know for years, and some she'd met just recently, but either way they were all here to see her and Seth wed, finally. Almost 3 years had past since that fateful day at the Chinese restaurant, and she was now walking herself up the aisle, she was suddenly overwhelmed.

She looked into her future grooms face as she walked gracefully up the rows of chairs, and as he turned around with Ryan at the sound of the familiar beats from the bridal march. He looked at her like he did all the time; like she was the only girl in the world, and all of a sudden she felt she couldn't breathe.

She wanted to make this moment memorable; there'd been millions and millions of moments just like this as people made their love lawful all over the world, she had to do something different. Something original, something spontaneous. And she stuck her tongue out on a whim, and the sight of his eye rolling/laughing face, was enough to make the whole experience different to anything.

She finally reached her destination; the point where she gave herself away. Her dad hadn't been invited to the wedding, after years of disagreement and abandonment she didn't want to give him the privilege of giving something away that was never really his. It was always like that, he'd never been there for when she got an A+ on a test, or if she just needed fatherly comfort, but he was there for her for her birthday, or Christmas, almost like he was hiding his guilty conscious. So when Seth and her were writing the invites out, and he'd written her father's first name she'd taken the invite and threw it out.

She'd been independent her whole teenage years, why stop now? So she'd opted to give herself away.

She handed her flowers to Taylor and quickly noted the look Ryan and Taylor had, and then she was greeted with the love of her life. She bit her lip and studied his face, it was probably as nervous as her own was. She smiled at him quickly, reassuringly and he smiled back before whispering, "What are we doing?"

She chuckled lightly, and smiled even more, "I don't know," She gave in reply, because she really wasn't sure what they were doing. It was so weird, she felt like she was 15 only yesterday and despising the geek that had edged his way into her and Marissa's inner core. And now she was about to marry said geek. It really was weird how fate had a way of changing the destiny of many people, and making things, long forgotten, come back around.

She'd gone off to G.E.O.R.G.E. and even though it was her supposed destiny, she'd found herself back the arms of her real destiny. Seth Cohen.

And she realised this was both of their fates, both of their destinies. And that's what made it real. That they were doing this, together. They were in this life, together. And they planned to do everything, be everything, together.

This was 8 years in the making, and it was where they were supposed to be. It was what they were supposed to be.

* * *

**So, that's it. This story is over. Kaput. Finished. Any way you want to put it. I did think of adding another chapter to the mix, but it's just so… silly. I mean, everything's already been done, and I seriously either have no time no more or major writers block. Sowwee. **

**Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to meeee, happy birthday to me. **

**(Wishes for reviews)**


End file.
